


Is This the End?

by Zerrah



Series: Is This the End [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Captivity, Darkfic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Logan is not a good guy, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Coercion, Smut, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: A dark, alternate future where Magneto has won, Wolverine is one of the bad guys, and the X-men are defeated and mostly dead. Marie is one of the spoils of war.Warning for NON-CON Logan/Rogue!





	Is This the End?

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving a Wolverine/Rogue smutty darkfic, and this happened. Please note the warnings!
> 
> I was partly inspired by the song "The Big Bang" by Katy Tiz, a little ironic since the song is lighthearted.

Magneto had won, and it felt like the end of the world.

In a way, it _was_ the end of the world, Marie realized grudgingly. The human population was mostly dead, enslaved, or in hiding. The X-Men were no more, the few survivors having been captured and never heard from again. Marie had watched Storm get struck from the sky with a flying chunk of metal directed by Magneto. The Beast had been crushed to death by the Juggernaut, and Marie had watched with her own eyes when Cyclop’s heart was pierced from behind with metallic claws by someone who called himself “the Wolverine.”

The Professor was still missing, and that gave Marie some hope. He might be able to aide the remaining resistance in the chance that he was alive, thwart Magneto, do _something._ She couldn’t imagine this being the final outcome. Focusing on the state of the world too much made her thoughts turn black, the colors in the world around her dim. No, no, this couldn’t be the end!

She had fought to the very end, even when they finally cornered her, Bobby, and Kitty in an abandoned warehouse where they had been hiding in. The team of mutants sent by Magneto had easily overpowered them, and Bobby and Kitty died within minutes. She had been cornered by a burly yellow creature named Sabretooth who laughed in delight when she snarled at him, ready and willing to fight to the last breath, and had easily pushed her to the ground and attached a collar to her neck that suppressed her mutant powers.

He told her he had plans for her. The way he explored her body with hungry eyes, and how the other member of his team ignored it as if they didn’t see, told her exactly what those plans were.

They led her to the Professor’s mansion, which had perversely been transformed from a school to a headquarters for Magneto’s forces. The shock and horror of the day gave way to sadness, seeing her safe haven of old turned into something wicked. And she would finally be able to touch another human being without killing them, but it would be with a man who filled her with disgust.

What could she do, she mused, when the heroes were the ones who needed to be saved?

Sabretooth dragged her along by her elbow, and she was surrounded on all sides by mutants dressed in the same grey outfit, who she presumed were guards. As they approached the mansion, Marie glanced up and saw a man on the second floor leaning over the balcony. Even at this distance she could tell he was staring at her, and as they got closer she could make out his features, and realized it was the Wolverine, the man who had killed Scott. He was also, Marie loathed to admit, strikingly handsome, in a rugged way.

With nothing to lose, she glared up at him, and gave him the middle finger with her free hand. Instead of punishing her, Sabretooth laughed.

The Wolverine didn’t look away, didn’t react. He took a drag from a cigar, and gazed at her with wolf-like eyes, an unblinking stare, like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Marie stiffened and stumbled a little bit, with Sabretooth half dragging her a few steps, and again the Wolverine didn’t respond, just dropped the cigar, grinding it with his boot. Eventually, he wandered inside.

Despite the residual terror and shock of the day, confusion momentary eclipsed all other emotions. _What was that about?_ , Marie wondered in a daze.

 

*****

 

Marie had half expected to be brought before Magneto or Mystique or another high ranking official, but it seemed she wasn’t important enough for that kind of attention, and instead was locked in a room. She looked around and realized the it was once part of the boy’s dormitory, and saw pictures of younger male mutants smiling into the cameras. Her heart ached. The room was frozen in time, back when life was happy and simple.

Considering her options, she wondered if it would be best to end her life and avoid a potentially horrific fate, but came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t be alone for long enough or find anything deadly in that room. Her suspicion was confirmed when a couple of guards retrieved her and brought her to another room, which had nicer furniture and only one bed, probably once belonging to an X-men.

Glancing at the bed with dread, she walked over to the only chair available and sat down, hugging her legs to her chest and hiding her face in her arms. She had cried on her way to the mansion, but now she felt empty. Eventually, Sabretooth would come for her, and she didn’t even want to think about what would happen next. He seemed like the type who enjoyed inflicting pain. Marie had harbored gentle fantasies about her first time with Bobby, but now Bobby was dead, and she wished more than anything to have her powers back so she could kill the people who had done this to him and Kitty.

The door slammed open, and Marie looked up.

Instead of Sabretooth, the Wolverine stood at the entrance dressed in that same drab grey uniform, looking her dead in the eyes. His form radiated a subtle but contained power. Marie shivered.

She wanted to act tough, unbreakable, so she said, “what the hell do you want?”

He didn’t answer, but his lips turned up in a small smile. “Just got done with some...negotiations. You could say that I won.” He shut the door and, she noted with not a small degree of discomfort, locked it.

Marie blinked at him. “That’s not really how negotiations work.”

The Wolverine’s smirk showed his canines. “That’s how I negotiate.”

She couldn’t bring herself to respond because now he was approaching her, and in seconds was so close her knees were pressed into his impressively hard abdomen. His hand came up and tugged gently at the collar with his thumb and forefinger, dragging one finger along the inside. His presence was overwhelming, as if a circuit of electricity was linked between them, about to short circuit.

“That’s what I thought,” the Wolverine muttered, giving her that impenetrable stare with feral eyes. “I wasn’t sure before, but now I am.”

“Wh...what are you talking about?”

His hand settled down at the base of her neck, his thumb at her pulse. He was barely touching her but it still felt possessive. “You belong to me. You’re mine.”

Her mind immediately went to Bobby, and her fingers curled into her knees. “I don’t belong to anybody!” she snapped.

His thumb moved subtly against her neck, as if by accident, and electric jolts shot from his touch all the way down to her toes. She froze. He grunted, “you may not believe me, but your body knows.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, and again, a bolt of desire coursed through her, settling in her pelvis. How could this be? Why did his touch have this effect on her? She still cared for Bobby!

“You killed Scott!"

He raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Cyclops.”

He shrugged. “We’re at war. I’ve killed a lot of people, kid. I’m sure this ‘Scott’ fellow did, too.”

“What happened to Sabretooth?” she whispered, and was pleased that she was finally able to elicit a reaction when he paused.

“We negotiated.” He smirked.

“And?”

“I punched him in the face and told him you were mine. He didn’t want his ass handed to him for a second time this week, so he accepted.”

“Umm…” She couldn’t imagine such a burly, feral man like Sabretooth being intimidated enough to back down from a fight, even if it was with this Wolverine guy.

Marie gasped when he hoisted her in the air and dropped her face down onto the bed. She bounced, then felt her legs get dragged over the edge.

“Cute skirt,” he murmured huskily, and she felt his hard length press against her panties. Feeling helpless, she squirmed.

She tried to push herself up, and he easily held her down, pulling her wrist to the small of her back. Her nerves were warring with anger, and another emotion that she didn’t want to accept or believe, a burning that spread like fire across her skin. She looked to the left, saw an ornate wooden desk a few feet away, the red comforter underneath her. “What if I said no?”

He paused for a moment, then said in a neutral tone, “then I’d give you back to Sabretooth.”

Marie pressed her eyes shut, and felt him grope her ass with his other hand, and part the lip with his thumb, easily bypassing her panties.

“Are you going to say no?” The question seemed almost comical, considering he had her arm locked with one hand and was holding her entrance wide open with the other. He leaned back, and she knew he was probably looking there, studying her. As if he owned her already.

She shook her head. “No...I mean, yes. I won’t say no.”

There it was again, that electric heat, as if her submission aroused him. “I’m pleased to hear that, darlin’.”

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. The collar felt heavy around her neck. Marie had been convinced that if she were ever cornered, she would fight to the very last breath, taking down as many of Magneto’s forces as she could touch. Never had she imagined an outcome like this, robbed of her power and kept alive as a pet.

He let go of her wrist, hiked her skirt up and dragged her panties down past her knees. This time, he used both thumbs to part her lips. Despite everything, the cold air against her entrance sparked a bolt of desire. He hummed in approval.

“You’re already wet,” he chuckled, and her eyes flew open in shock. She did notice that as he traced a thumb along the entrance, the passage was slick, and easily gave way when he pressed it in. He replaced his thumb with a thick finger, pushing in to the hilt.

The invasion was uncomfortable, but not enough to hurt...yet. He paused, and Marie tried to shift up so that she could see his expression, but he easily pressed her back down to the bed. “Are you a virgin?” he asked quietly.

Marie bit her lip and buried her face in the comforter. “Yeah...my powers made any kind of touch...difficult. Especially that.”

The Wolverine chuckled, full of possessive approval, and she squirmed. She almost yelped when she felt a sharp pinch near her shoulder blade, and realized he had nipped her. “That’s perfect.”

Marie was grateful her face was hidden in the blanket, because she was sure it was bright red. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I wouldn’t be very good,” she offered, stoking a burgeoning hope that he might want a woman with more experience.

“No, darlin’, I think you’ll be very, very good.” His thumb reach down and made circles around her clit, causing that fire the spread through her veins, and her breath caught.

He sounded almost thoughtful when he asked, “have you ever been kissed?”

“Yes...well, I mean I tried. We never got very far--”

He flipped her over and she made a noise of surprise, and he tossed her closer to the center of the bed. She bounced twice before he was on top of her.

His lips pressed against hers and she melted, surprised at how gentle he moved with her in the kiss, and how soft his lips were. Her eyes slid shut, and before she could stop herself, she moaned into the kiss. This is what Marie had been craving from Bobby, but could never get. This touch, this intimacy. She had wanted it so badly for so long. She felt guilty that she enjoyed this kiss when Bobby’s grave wasn’t even cold yet, and the guilt swirled with passion in her chest until it became impossible to separate the two.

Of course, she had never imagined it this way. The Wolverine had her pinned to the bed, and she felt his hard length against her stomach. His hand was tangled in her hair, controlling their movements despite the gentle kiss, and his other hand roved over her curves, caressing her breast. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, and she had to remember to breathe.

He tried to reach between her legs, but her panties were tangled at her ankles and he couldn’t part them. Eventually, he pulled back, and dragged his tongue over her throat in one long lick. She shivered.

“What’s your name?” he growled against the cusp of her ear. When she tried to turn her head, his grip on her hair tightened.

“Rogue.” She felt small pride that her voice was steady.

He chuckled. “I’m not asking for your superhero name, kid. What’s your real name?”

His intense green eyes met her stare with an unnerving intensity. She swallowed. “It’s Marie.”

“Marie.” He traced along her throat and collar and tugged on it gently, his gaze drifting up and down from her eyes to her collarbone. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Her eyes burned. “I’m not.”

He shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe her words. “You will be.”

“No...Magneto is evil. He killed _so many_ people. You all did! I would never be happy here!” A tear slipped down her cheek, and she closed her eyes again, trying to get her emotions under control.

“Those _people_ aren’t so innocent,” he spat. “They ridiculed and terrorized mutants. They...experimented on us.” His grip on her hair grew slack, and he shook his head again; he momentarily seemed dazed.

“Not all of them...only some. Most of them were innocent.”

The Wolverine smirked. “No one is innocent, darlin’.” His hand traced the sides of her waist and squeezed her ass. “Not even you.”

Before she could think of a sassy reply, he tugged the hem of her shirt up to her collarbone. She gaped at him as he pulled down her bra, allowing her breasts to spill out over the edges. Still smiling, he rolled one nipple with a thumb and forefinger, and sucked on the other, swirling his tongue around the aora.

“Ah!” Rogue felt helpless at the onslaught of sensations. No one had ever done this to her! She didn’t realize it would feel so amazing. His teeth carefully tugged at her nipple, and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Then, his mouth moved to the other breast, and he massaged the now wet one in circles. Desire shot up from the base of her spine and then back down to her pelvis. She couldn’t stop moving.

“You’re sensitive here...I’ll keep that in mind for later,” the Wolverine said with an evil smile. He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing to shift down and completely remove her panties, and then slide off her skirt. Reluctantly, she let him pull off her shirt as well. The most uncomfortably erotic act, however, was when he slid off her gloves, something she would never remove in company, an unspoken barrier between her powers and human touch.

She was almost completely naked before him, only wearing socks, and she felt so vulnerable. No matter how much she had loved Bobby she would NEVER have gotten this close to him naked for fear of killing him with her mutant abilities.

The Wolverine didn’t seem to notice her discomfort, immediately swirling his tongue in her belly button, then sucking the soft curve right below it. His finger penetrated her, his other hand holding her hip when she tried to squirm away, maintaining a steady rhythm in and out of her cunt. The wet sound it made filled her with shame, reminding her that she wasn’t unaffected.

“Stop moving around,” he told her, but it wasn’t said with malice. His smirk told her that he was amused that she couldn’t stay still.

“I...it’s too much. Could you slow down?”

Instead, he sped up, and she moaned helplessly, her legs reflexively parting. Her eyes were wide, slightly shocked how much different this felt than her own hand, how much better. Marie felt a sharp pain and realized he had added another finger. He didn’t give her time to adjust before matching his prior pace, but the burn receded after a few minutes, and the swish of liquid was the only sound to fill the room other than her moans.

He leaned up, latching on to her breast again, sucking hard as he fucked her with two fingers. Eventually, he added a third, and she was too far gone to even care about the pain, the pleasure chasing away all other thoughts. She continued to writhe and cry out from the sensations. Eventually, the pleasure crescendoed to a peak and she froze, and came all over his hand.

The Wolverine pulled out and she groaned at the loss. She felt something nudge at her entrance. Marie looked down at his fully clothed form, positioning himself with his cock, staring down with her with heavy lidded eyes.

It felt too intimate, that he would stare into her eyes while he took her virginity, worse that she was bare and he was still fully clothed, but she couldn’t look away. Almost as if he now dominated her mind in the same way that he had taken control of her body. He slipped in, stretching her, feeling impossibly big compared to his fingers. She tried once again to shift her hips away, but in response, he grabbed them in a powerful grip and sheathed himself into her in one stroke.

Marie cry was almost a scream. She pushed at his chest, digging her nails into the coarse fabric of his ugly uniform, but he ignored her. The Wolverine was too strong and she couldn’t push him away. He didn’t move his hips, though, at least allowing her to adjust until the pain was mostly gone.

His hands explored her form again, tracing her curves, massaging both breasts, and tracing the collar at her neck. He kissed the pulse point at the crook of her neck and jaw. “You’re mine,” he said in a low growl.

He started with small pumps, then slid in and out, the slick friction causing Marie to cry out again, but this time in pleasure. The sensation was even more overpowering than his fingers. His cock was silky and hot, filling her up, stretching her, causing the electricity she had felt earlier to explode into fireworks. Her moans were wanton now, and she was embarrassed that she couldn’t stop herself, that she couldn’t keep quiet even though she wanted to. Her hands were everywhere, clawing at the comforter and then at his back and shoulders. He moaned, too, and then kissed her, fucking her with both his tongue and cock.

The Wolverine’s movements sped up and he pounded her into the mattress, causing the bed to shake. She couldn’t move, only helpless take it, a coil of pleasure at the base of her spine allowing him to milk another orgasm from her. He followed soon after and came with a groan, as if her were in pain, and collapsed on top of her.

His weight was overwhelming and breath loud in her ear, but she didn’t have the energy to move. She trembled in the aftershock, still barely able to process the sensations she had experienced. Marie had, in one night, gone from no human contact for many years, to losing her virginity and having the most intense orgasms of her life.

A few minutes passed, and his panting evened out and grew quiet. He leaned back and kissed her temple. His spent cock slipped out, and she shivered again, the area too sensitive, the sensation too much.

Marie thought he was done, but when she turned on her side he nipped the curve of hip and ass, then stretched out behind her, pulling her back to his chest.

“Did you enjoy it?”

She tensed, shame seeping into her feelings of satiation and peace, and he squeezed her tighter. “I wasn’t trying to upset you,” he muttered.

What was she supposed to say to that? She had enjoyed it, but she hadn’t wanted it. He had to know that.

Marie was sticky, his cum slowly leaking between her legs, and she felt cold. “What’s going to happen to me now?”

“Anything I want,” he said in a nonchalant voice, but there was a note of tension underneath it all, and she heard the possessiveness, sensed his desire and _need_ to own her. One of his hands wandered up and touched the collar again. What seemed worse was how she reacted, the answering excitement she felt at his voice, his touch. What was wrong with her?

This wasn’t over.

But maybe she could use it to her advantage.

“What’s your name? The non supervillain one.” she asked calmly, allowing her Southern accent to slip into her voice, hoping to set him at ease. She typically only did that when she was talking to family, or when she was very tired or drunk.

A long pause, and she wondered if he had decided not to answer, and finally he said, “Logan.”

“Logan,” she drawled, “what made you decide to join the dark side?”

“You know,” he chuckled, “the heroes and villains of war are determined by whoever wins.”

Marie’s jaw clenched. “Yeah, if the winner lies or covers things up.”

She was surprised when he admitted, “that’s true.” His hold on her tightened, as if he didn't really want to let her go, but eventually released her and climbed out of bed. He tucked his cock back into his pants, then scooped up her clothing that littered the floor and headed to the door.

“What are you doing?”

Logan gave her a dark smile. “I think I want you naked for now. Marie. You can keep the socks on if you want.” At her indignant cry, he laughed again, and locked the door on his way out. She heard his footsteps recede, until there was only silence.

Marie sprawled out on the bed, staring and nothing, and wondered, _what now?_


End file.
